As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,930; 2,980,927; 1,562,276; and 1,465,790; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse flotation devices having either a circular or generally U-shaped configuration.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are deficient in a number of respects namely ease of fabrication, ability to accept accessories, and lack of grasping surfaces to facilitate ingress and egress from the float.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among water sport enthusiasts for a new type of a pool float construction that is relatively inexpensive due to its ease of manufacture, practical in that it is designed to accept a plurality of conventional and customized accessories, easy to use by virtue of the presence of numerous hand and finger receiving apertures that give purchase holds to the user; and the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.